Bright Blue In The Dark
by GoldNS
Summary: una larga aventura en la que un joven deberá superar todas la adversidades que se presenten en su camino, la larga aventura que un héroe deberá recorrer. si no has jugado o visto Tloz Ocarina Of Time y Majora's Mask no es recomendable leer esto
1. Chapter 1

Chater 1: introduction and history

A las afueras de Zunki City, zona austral de la región de Unihoja (pronunciación uni-yoja), en una gran casa/mansión donde vivía un joven de unos 19 años que normalmente… peleaba… contra… ¿el aire?.

/

Hace milenios atrás existían unas criaturas legendarias llamadas pokemon que según las leyendas ellos crearon el mundo

Los almaguardián o soulguardian eran espíritus que protegían a una persona en especial, cada soulguardian tenía a alguien a quien cuidar pero las personas solo podían establecer contacto visual y auditivo con soulguardian que les pertenecía, los demás no podían ver ni oír a los soulguardian.

Antes, hace mucho tiempo casi todas las personas tenían un soulguardian,… pero con el tiempo cada vez menos personas tenían, ahora, hace mucho no se sabe de una persona con un soulguardian a estos se les decía protegidos espirituales.

O… eso creen,… talvez… a un… hay algunos

/

Soy Ash Ketchum de Zunki City en la región de Unihoja. Últimamente mi vida ha cambiado en su mayoría para mal pero se recompensa con algo bastante bueno.

Empezare por contarles una pequeña historia para que entiendan mejor.

Hace muchos milenios unas criaturas llamadas pokemon crearon este mundo dividiéndose el trabajo y crearon todo lo que hoy conocemos, claro hoyen día la gran mayoría de las cosas fueron creadas por los avances tecnológicos, pero lo que es natural se dice que fue creado por los pokemon. Aunque hay gente que no cree en que el mundo fue creado por los pokemon y creen en algo llamado el "Bing-Bang" eso es estúpido.

Se dice que los pokemon convivieron muchas decenas de años con los hombres, pero esos no eran los legendarios que crearon el mundo, pero ahora ya no hay, se dice que eran capaces de dominar distintos elementos y habilidades.

Se dice que los pokemon legendarios volverán a destruir lo que crearon, pero solo hay una forma de detenerlos, los soulguardian, a los que tenían un soulguardian se les decía protegidos espirituales. Se supone que los alma guardianes tienen un poder superior al de los pokemon legendarios, pero hace mucho no se sabe de los soulguardian, pero se dice que hay un linaje de personas que son protegidos espirituales…. Y ese es mi linaje.

Soy Ash Ketchum, un protegido espiritual y mi soulguardian se llama Gold


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: I am Gold  
hola soy Gold-sempai y aquí les vengo con el siguiente capitulo de BBITD esperó que les guste

ummmmm (inhalala) ahh (exala)  
hola soy Gold, un alma guardián me en este momento yo vengo a explicarles como funciona el mundo mortal.  
unihoja es una región que ha estado muchas veces en guerra pero solían vencer los soldados con mejor conexión con sus almas guardianes o los que controlaban una energía llamada aura, uno o tenia un alma guardián, o era usuario de aura o no tenia ni uno ni otro. pero había una familia que que tenia la mejor conexión de almas guardianes y que además eran usuarios de aura vivían en una una mansión a las afueras de lo que en un futuro seria zunki city esa mansión es habitada hasta el día de hoy y esta en perfecto estado.  
en unihoja siempre ha estado presente el entrenamiento físico y mi protegido tiene una gran habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo es mas hábil con su espada mi protegido espiritual esta viviendo en aquella mansión a las afueras de zunki city y ahí vivimos con lo que vasta mi protegido no es muy millonario como lo eran sus antepasados ahora tiene bastante dinero pero no el suficiente como para ser catalogado como millonario, el entrena mucho con su espada y yo se que el algún día cambiará al mundo y yo se que falta poco para eso arceus me lo ha dicho

bueno ese fue el segundo capítulo de BBITD desde el siguiente capítulo empieza la historia en si así que nos vemos y les agradecería encarecidamente que recomendaran esta historia.  
adios


	3. Chapter 3

–Ash! Ash!, estas listo?! - gritaba un hombre joven de unos 30 años al segundo piso de esa gran mansión a las afueras de zunki city estaba ubicada en una planicie de un cerro desde donde se creía toda la ciudad y desde la ciudad se podía ver la mansión en una planicie despejada pero con muchas plantas y el gran jardín que poseía la mansión Ketchum.  
–si papa, pero Gold esta causando problemas! - decía un chico de 7 años  
–hay que le pasa ahora - se decía el hombre a si mismo mientras subía las escaleras.  
al entrar en la habitación del niño había un lobo de color totalmente negro y un grillete en la pata derecha, que amenazaba al pequeño y al hombre con gruñido pero estos no le tenían miedo pues sabían que no los lastimaría mucho menos a Ash  
–Gold sabes que vanos a bajar a la ciudad por favor quedate aquí por favor necesitamos pasar un tiempo padre e hijo Ash y yo por eso te pido que te quedes aquí en tu forma en el mundo material. por favor?  
Gold acepto de mala gana el tenia un mal presentimiento y Ash lo sabia, pero no dijo nada, el también quería pasar tiempo con su padre.  
(salto temporal de un 1 día aproximadamente)  
ahora vemos bajo la lluvia a un Ash de pie frente a una lapida junto con un lobo.  
Ash se daba media vuelta para irse mientras el lobo seguía sin moverse, cuando se alejo unos 3 tres metros se detuvo y dijo–todo es tu culpa Gold - dijo para luego seguir caminando para irse de aquel lúgubre lugar que era el panteón de su casa.


	4. Chapter 4

hol soy gold- sempai y aquí con un capitulo complementario que mas adelante ayudara a entender la historia, espero les agrade y intente hacerlo lo más largo que se me ocurrió sin salirme de la situación.

había un joven de unos 18 o 20 años mal diciendo sobre una mesa color blanco pulcro en una habitación igual de blanca, parecía infinita, y lo era.  
este joven de cabello negro, vestía una polera negra de manga corta con rasgaduras en los hombros, un chaleco rojo abierto sin mangas, unos pantalones de jean, zapatillas negras con una suela de metal, las manos vendadas con una tela blanca que cubrían sus brazos hasta el codo y unos guantes de cuero con dedos cortos negros, unos lentes oscuros y un mechón largo de cabello sobre el rostro, el mechón solo cubría la parte izquierda de su cara, tenía unas orejas alargadas con un aro azul y un grillete en la mano izquierda.  
de pronto se abrió un portal atrás de el, a lo que no le importó mucho.  
de este salio una chica de cabello negro como el pero con visos azules en las partes laterales de la cabeza, también estaba con una ropa parecida a las de el joven que era conformados por una polera negra de manga que le llegaban hasta el codo y que le llegaba hasta abajo de los senos dejando ver su abdomen, unos guantes sin dedos, cabello que le llegaba hasta la parte alta de la espalda, una chaqueta roja abierta de manga corta con rasgaduras en los hombros unos pantalones jeans apretados que le llegaban a media pierna y unas botas largas negras que dejaban ver un poco de sus piernas, esta llevaba guantes de tela de color rojo y tenia los ojos café oscuro  
sin necesidad alguna de mirar quien había llegado pregunto enojado – Que quieres Kari?  
la mencionada solo dijo... – esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.  
– pfff – dijo de forma burlesca – tu no eres una dama.  
– como te atreves, soy una dama  
– no, no lo eres,  
– si, si lo soy  
– ahh – suspiro – lo que digas, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo ahora Kari, dime que necesitas.  
–crees que necesito algo para venir a verte.  
–jamas has venido a verme sin razón aparente, jamas me has venido a saludar, jamas tenemos conexión a menos que necesites algo. necesitas dinero ¿cierto? - decía mientras le estiraba un par de billetes, aun sin mirarla a la cara  
–no necesito tu dinero  
– okey si no lo quieres... me lo guardo - decía mientras guardaba los billetes en su chaqueta.  
–no, no, no, no, okey si necesito dinero - decía mientras le arrebata el dinero al joven, después tomo una actitud seria - pero, ... no era la razón principal de mi visita.  
este la miraba confundido, podía ser la persona que mejor conoce a la chica pero aun así, ella se hacia difícil de predecir cuando tomaba esa actitud, era algo importante, se notaba en su mirada.  
–que paso a ahora - decía resignado al ver que le quería decir algo importante.  
–se acerca, ... la siguiente... reunión - ella sabia que s el le desagradaban las reuniones de aquel grupo tan especial.  
pero... eran obligatorias y le quitarían su cargo si no asistía  
–la entrega verdad - decía mientras se levantaba de su silla mirándola a la cara, mostrando en su voz la repugnancia que le tenía a esas reuniones, y al mismo tiempo la resignación de saber que arceus literalmente lo obligaba a ir  
–si, esta vez es la entrega de pokemons - decía ilusionada - me preguntó que tipo de pokemon le entregaran.  
–no lo se, tampoco me importa mucho.  
–contando con el, tal vez sea uuunnn... mightyena o un jolteon. - decía con un tono de ilusión que era bastante evidente en su forma de hablar.  
– contando con ella tal vez sea agua  
– yo también pensé en eso, por que siempre pensamos lo mismo - decía con un tono que determinaba que tenia na duda presente.  
– alguna vez te he dicho que eres la persona mas bipolar que conozco. - decía con un tono que demostraba que le cansaban los recurrentes cambios de actitud de la joven.  
–tu crees?, soy así siempre? - decía preocupada por lo recién dicho  
–mira si terminaste de decir lo que querías te puedes ir. - dijo mientras apuntaba a un sector no especifico de la infinita habitación mientras un portal igual al de donde ella venia se abría donde el apuntaba.  
–pf, okey me me voy, relajate un poco - decía enojada - echando a una a una dama el muy...- decía en voz baja pero con la intención de que el la escuchara a Kari le encantaba hacerlo enojar.  
–YA VETE! - grito enojado a la chica que desaparecía por el portal.  
– maldita sea, como molesta esa chica. - dijo mientras se sacaba los lentes y unos ojos con el mismo tono blanco de la habitación se aprecia en la infinidad blanca de aquellos ojo


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevo capítulo de esta gran historia después de un largo rato sin subir nada, pero he vuelto con esta

Chapter 5: the adventure

Un Ash en la oscuridad absoluta,… nada más, es lo que se puede ver.

-¿dónde estoy? – decía mientras caminaba en aquel lugar llano.

-¿de qué tipo de duende estoy vestido? – se preguntó con cara de extrañeza al notar que llevaba una larga polera verde (casi pongo negra), un gorro de elfo largo que caía hasta los omoplatos, un pantalón holgado color mostaza, unos guantes si dedos de cuero, botas largas de cuero, pero algo le molestaba… un cinturón afirmaba los pantalones en la cintura, pero este estaba encima de la polera, así que una parte de la polera le quedaba como una corta falda – ¿¡POR QUE TRAIGO FALDA?!

Dejando eso atrás, volvió a ponerse en marcha.

De pronto una tremenda garra cae al frente de Ash, pertenecía a una figura parecida a un jabalí aunque no se veía nítida si no, más bien parecía una figura de gases sombríos.

De pronto un gran rugido ocasionado por la presente bestia intimida al joven, este cae sentado a unos metros de la bestia, una espada apareció a su lado estaba clavada en el suelo… era de un mango de color azul/violeta con diseños amarillos, tenía una piedra con forma de diamante en el centro y tenía unas alas cerradas que se separaban al mango por milímetros, tenía un largo filo delgado, que se expandía y después se volvía a ser delgada, era de un color opaco. En la parte ancha de la espada (la que se expande) tenía un símbolo tallado; Tres triángulos en forma de pirámide.

No dudo en ir a por ella corrió los metros que lo separaban de la espada y agarro la empuñadura y la saco levantando el filo al cielo en cuanto la levanto, el filo que era de un plata opaco comenzó a brillar tomando un color celeste, el mango también comenzó a brillar tomando un color violeta total, la alas se abrieron y los diseños amarillos brillaban como oro recién fundido, las alas se desplazan ligeramente en una línea curva baja y luego sube de manera recta; Ash está listo y con el valor para enfrentarse a la bestia.

La bestia acerco su cabeza al suelo para lanzarle un rugido en la cara a Ash, pero el aprovecho la oportunidad para saltar y enterrarle la espada en la frente en la joya que este tenía ahí incrustada.

En cuanto la gema de rompió empezó a salir un brillo que cubrió todo… para que luego Ash despertara de manera estrepitosa sentándose -¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntaba el joven para luego notar como Gold metía cuadernos con el hocico en un bolso negro para hombres que se usaba cruzado. - ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto al lobo.

Este le hizo una seña a que mirara arriba de lo que estaba haciendo este, al mirar solo noto algo en el calendario que hay estaba… - …- tomo aire y dijo – ENSERIO ES LUNES!.

Obligado a ir al instituto.

Ash ya se había acostumbrado a que Gold lo acompañara a todos lados después de lo ocurrido en el capítulo 3, pero desde cumplió 15 años ya no lo acompaña a menos de que Gold tuviera un mal presentimiento, la última vez que ignoraron los presentimientos del lobo alguien murió

-"¿Qué crees que pasara?" – dijo Ash en su mente

-"algo que debió haber pasado hace tres años" – (Gold al ser el soulguardian de Ash podían comunicarse telepáticamente)

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"nada después lo sabrás"

-"enserio o vas a decir"

-"no"

-"hazlo"

-"no"

-"HAZLO"

-"no"

-¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! – grito en voz alta, por lo cual le quedaron mirando al ver a alguien gritándole a un lobo sin razón aparente.

-"ahhh" – suspiraba al ver como se enojaba con facilidad y gritaba – "no"

-"bien si no quieres no lo hagas" – decía al notar que no le iba a decir por más que le hiciera

-"te rindes fácil Ash"

-"cállate Gold"

-"que siente después de vacaciones de invierno volver al instituto" – decía Gold en burla

-"horrible, terrible, tengo flojera, etc."

-"hoy tienes clases de armamento te vendrá bien"

-"¿por qué? Voy a necesitar una espada o algo – decía Ash con sarcasmo

-"probablemente" – dijo para empezar a caminar más rápido para evitar preguntas y dejando al joven atrás

-¡oye espérame, Gold!

Llegando al instituto estaba en el porto la mejor amiga de Ash, una chica que llevaba el uniforme del instituto que eran un falda corta a cuadrille azul, camisa, corbata azul marino con el logo del establecimiento, calcetas, zapatos y llevaba el cabello amarrado en dos colas en su largo cabello color castaño. Ella se llamaba Roxanne, una chica aplicada y que ayudaba a Ash en sus estudios.

-hola Roxanne, ¿Cómo estás? hace tiempo no te veía – saludo el joven al ver de nuevo a su gran amiga que no había visto en un par de semanas.

-hola Ash, hola Gold – respondió al saludo luego procedió a responder la pregunta – si hace mucho no te veía y yo he estado bien. ¿Y tú? ah y ¿Por qué Gold viene contigo? ¿Paso algo malo?

-he estado mejor, y no pero parece que algo sucederá ¿sabes que clase tomamos ahora?

-si, castellano, luego matemáticas, luego las clases de armamento y al final clase de geografía

-que flojera, ok ¿vamos entonces?

-si, vamos

El día transcurrió con normalidad y termino la clase de matemáticas. Seguía armamento.

-Gold llevas todo el día aquí, creí que te irías en tanto llegáramos, por tercera vez: ¿puedes irte?

-Ash déjalo, si está aquí es por algo

-"ja, irme, tengo que estar presente" – mostrando con su rostro que no se iría aunque quisiera (Gold era una lobo altanero que siempre mostraba su posición)

-¿qué te dijo ahora?

-nada, no es importante, solo dijo que no se va a ir

-bien, deja que se quede, además no está causando problemas ¿cierto? – mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ash

-como quieras

Lugo de eso se mantuvo una charla hasta que sonó el timbre

Lugo de cambiarse la ropa a la de ejercicio del instituto que no era más que una pantalón azul claro, una polera manga corta blanca, y una chaleco del mismo tono del pantalón con líneas blancas. (La ropa del pokeathlon)

Estaba listo para agarrar una de las espadas de madera para entrenar, Ash no se ponía el casco que debía ponerse por que le molestaba.

Tomando cada uno un escudo, la clase se dividía las mujeres por un lado los hombres por el otro.

Los hombres luchaban atacándose con las espadas de madera y se tenían que detener los golpes del enemigo con el escudo, pero nuestro joven hacia algo diferente… veamos que es.

Esperando a que su enemigo ataque Ash espera para preparar su escudo, su contrincante lo ataca golpeando su espada contra el escudo de Ash para que cuando este se alejara Ash diera un gran salto de un metro y medio sobre suelo y golpeara con su espada la cabeza de su contrincante y luego diera un salto mortal hacia atrás y volviera a su lugar mientras su rival se desestabilizaba y caía sentado al suelo, para terminar colgando su espada y escudo en su espalda*cofcof*intro de hyrule warriors*cofcof*

La clase continuaba con un Ash que vencía a todo a todos sus compañeros de clase, Ash si resaltaba en algo era en habilidad a la hora de usar la espada, era su mayor virtud,… por no decir la única que conserva… (Suspiro del narrador)… de su padre. Ja (una pequeña risa melancólica) quien diría que esta justamente seria la que lo ayudaría en su trayecto, en su periplo, su… Leyenda

Ash era el mejor espadachín de su instituto, su maestro le decía que podía llegar a ser unos de los mejores guerreros entre los protectores del castillo de Unihoja (si, en Unihoja hay monarquía).

Después de la clase, Ash habla con su profesor.

-profesor me gustaría que me dejara estudiar algunas técnicas con una espada real

-lo siento Ash no puede entregarte una espada real aun que sepas controlarte con la espada – el profesor de Ash era un hombre joven de unos 25 años, alto, delgado, apuesto y fornido

-por favor, no causare ningún daño y solo la quiero para entrenar, usted estará aquí para supervisándome, y puedo usar unos maderos para entrenar, por favor

-bien. Te enseñare unas cuantas técnicas.

-ok

\- empecemos con técnicas más básicas, primero el tajo horizontal, da corte de izquierda a derecha, tiene ser rápido y recto – dijo mientras ponía un tronco con la parte del medio rota partiéndolo en 2 para indicar dónde cortar

\- fácil – el primer golpe fue sencillo Ash lo rompió fácil, luego cayeron ambos pedazos al piso

-bien, sigamos con el corte vertical – ahora ponía un madero con una línea rota en el medio pero partiéndolo en 2 verticalmente

-por ahora es sencillo – esto trozos también cayeron al piso

-sigue el ataque circular, esta es una técnica que pocos, muy pocos logran dominar. Lo que debes hacer es: concentrar tu energía, tu ki, tu shakra, tu aura, como quieras llamarle en tu mano y luego pasarla a tu espada. Inténtalo

-okay – Ash separo un poco las piernas estiro el brazo izquierdo (en mi fanfic Ash (estuve a punto de poner link) es zurdo) cerró los ojos y se concentró después de unos segundos la hoja de la espada empezó a brillar tomando un brillo verde, su maestro estaba anonadado ante esto, después un brillo rojizo

Ante esto su maestro grito - ¡SUELTA LA ENERGIA! – con mucho ánimo.

Desde un punto de vista aéreo vemos como Ash gira hacia el lado izquierdo dejando ese brillo en una circunferencia a su alrededor que fue desapareciendo

-wow, increíble me sorprendes cada vez más. Bien continuamos con el "GDG"- dijo lo último poniendo una sonrisa

-¿GDG?

-si, el "Golpe De Gracia"

-¿esa técnica que solo la saben los guardias de mayor rango del castillo?

-si

La emoción demostraba que era la técnica que más quería aprender

Mientras su profesor ponía un troco igual al primero solo que esta vez un poco más arriba del corte había un agujero hecho con una espada.

-lo que debes hacer ahora es: golpeas a tu enemigo, lo tumbas en el piso y saltas sobre él y le entierras la espada en el corazón – dijo mientras golpeaba una mano con la otra

-¡BIEN! - Ash dio un golpe horizontal cortando el madero en dos y saltando sobre la parte superior para clavarle la espada en el agujero para después saltar haciendo un salto mortal hacia atrás cayendo de pie y quedando en su posición original después termino con estilo haciendo unos movimientos con la espada girándola en la mano y terminado envainándola en su espalda.

-has aprendido el "golpe de gracia" (end music) si pasas por el castillo busca a los soldados de guardia ellos te enseñaran las siguientes técnica. Ahora ustedes salen temprano, así que vete a tu casa y toma esta espada y has que el destino sea cumplido. Serás un gran guerrero del castillo

-gracias ahora dejare de practicar con la espada de madera.

-nos vemos mañana Ash

-si, nos vemos

Ash estaba en la salida con la espada en su espalda esperando a su amiga Roxanne, Gold estaba a su lado, esta venia corriendo hacia este.

Llego y dijo - ¿nos vamos?

-si vámonos.

-¿nos vamos a tu casa o la mía a estudiar?

-Gold dijo que mejor te iba a dejar a tu casa y después me iba.

\- oh, ya veo – dijo sin dejar de sonreír

El camino fue silencio, aunque Ash y Gold se estuvieron peleando mentalmente así que Roxanne no lo noto, después de unos minutos, los tres llegaron a la casa de la joven donde esta se despidió para que Ash y Gold se fueran a su mansión.

-creí que ocurriría mientras estaba en el instituto – se decía a si mismo mientras se iba alejando del joven y le dijo – "vete a la casa iré luego"

Cuando llego Ash se sorprendió de lo que vio, el mismo joven que vimos en el capítulo anterior estaba tomándose una taza de café en la sala principal de la casa de Ash.

-disculpa ¿quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-por ahora no es relevante quien soy

-fui obligado a mostrarme ante ti por razones que se atrasaron pues esto debió pasar cuando tenías 16 – dijo riendo nerviosamente

-ven conmigo – dijo mientras habría un portal a su lado, este era estirado y de color azul

-no

-Ven

-no

-¡dije que vengas!

-está bien

-te rindes fácil Ash

-esa frase me suele decir un amigo

-en…en...se...rio - decía de manera nerviosa - pues vaya coincidencia - dijo para reír nerviosamente

-"y a este que le pasa"

-¿de qué hablas? no me pasa nada - dijo normalmente para después taparse la boca con la mano rápidamente

-¿co…co…co…com…mo...? - decía extrañado

-eh, ehh, eeh, estabas pensando en voz alta

-¿enserio? – decía inseguro, no le creía del todo

-sip, pensabas en voz alta

-ok, cambiemos de tema – dijo mientras dejaba su bolso y espada en un sofá de la sala -¿adónde me quiere llevar?

-luego veras, ahora sígueme – dijo seriamente mientras tomaba la espada y se metía en el portal

-pues, no hay de otra - dijo mientras se metía en el portal también.

Inmediatamente salieron en una sala donde el único soporte era una plataforma en forma octagonal sin paredes que llevaba a un vacío también se veían literalmente cascada de luz azul claro, todo lo demás que eran el vacío, la plataforma y el todo ahí era de un azul más opaco, la plataforma tenía un símbolo en el piso tres triángulos en forma de pirámide que en el centro el triángulo sobrante era un agujero

-¿en dónde estamos?

-en una cámara sagrada

-¿Por qué?

-porque si

-y ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

-para que estudies

-que

-eso vas a estudiar –mencionó mientras hacía aparecer un libro en su mano – esta es la leyenda de los soulguardian, estudia.

Este enseguida despareció. a los minutos mientras Ash leía el libro una voz entrecortada que sonaba que era perteneciente a un espíritu decía "Ash Ketchum debe cumplir con el destino que te fue encomendado"

Hasta aquí el capitulo

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hola les traigo un nuevo capítulo de BBITD espero les gusto y aquí se los dejo Chapter 6: visit to another world

Cuando el joven desconocido volvió vio a Ash leyendo las últimas páginas del libro que le había entregado.

-¿cuánto has leído?

-quince capítulos - dijo mientras daba vuelta la página para seguir leyendo

-sabes cuánto llevas aquí

-cuatro o cinco horas, es primera vez que leo un libro tan rápido, no me he despegado del libro

-llevas tres días leyendo

Dejando de lado el libro Ash lo miro creyendo que lo estaba molestando - ¿es una broma?

-no, bien entonces que aprendiste

-pues que los soulguardian no tienen el poder para detener a los pokemon legendarios, pero hay un objeto que le da el poder a un humano para tomar el poder del dios más poderoso, un poder tan fuerte que es capaz de vencer a cualquier dios en solo unos segundos

-exacto

-pero no dice que es

-tu tarea es conseguir ese objeto

-¿sabes qué es?

-no, pero sé que no solo te da el poder de ese dios si no que te trasforma en él,

\- …

-hay solo tres personas en los mundos que han podido usar ese objeto, y solo uno que ha podido asimilar ese poder los dos simplemente cayeron en la locura al usar el poder y estallaron,… literalmente

-me estás… diciendo que haga una misión suicida, ¿cierto? - decía preocupado

-no

-el único capaz de asimilar el poder del dios,… era un antepasado tuyo,… de hecho seis de tus antepasados han salvado sus mundos

-eso no me lo esperaba - dijo sorprendido

-y todos tenían el mismo nombre,… Link

-mi…mi…mi – decía entrecortado con las pupilas dilatas y la vista perdida en el suelo mientras oprimía sus puños

-yo sé que tu padre se llamaba Link

Ash solo se limitó a oprimir los dientes y cerras los ojos - dime…que es… lo… que debo…hacer

-por ahora cámbiate de ropa - dijo mientras le mostraba a Ash los ropajes que vio en su sueño, aquellos ropajes verdes que eran constituidos por una túnica corta que se habría a los lados desde la cintura hacia abajo que se usaba sobre una cota de cadena y una camiseta blanca de mangas largos, el largo gorro que caía hasta sus omoplatos, los guantes, unos pantalones color crema, las botas y los guantes de cuero - estos ropajes pertenecieron a tu antepasado más antiguo de los seis y que luego fueron usados por el quinto, uno de ellos salvo el mundo dos veces y ese fue el que logro asimilar el poder del objeto del que estamos hablando.

-entonces debo seguir con la línea de héroes - dijo ajustándose los guantes de cuero para terminar de cambiarse de ropa

-no, quiero que salves tu mundo, de la destrucción que traen consigo los pokemon legendarios

-y para enfrentar a un dios que mejor que otro dios

-mejor dicho para enfrentar una leyenda que mejor que otra leyenda

-por supuesto

-oye…

-¿qué ocurre?

-quiero que un compañero venga conmigo

-Gold estará contigo en todo momento

-¿Cómo sabes de Gold?

-yo lo sé todo – dijo tranquilamente

-no puedes saberlo todo

-más bien dicho, yo lo sé todo sobre ti Saa

-no me llames Saa por favor, ya entendí que sabes mucho de mi

-ok, Ash

-gracias

-bien te seguiré explicando tu misión, primero mira tu mano izquierda

Ash obedeció y miro su mano

-cierra tus ojos y concéntrate

Ash hice lo que le dijo el joven, cuando de pronto tres triángulos igual a los que había en el suelo solo que el triángulo inferior derecho brillaba más que los otros dos en ese momento Ash abrió los ojos y vio lo que estaba en su mano

-¿q…q…qué…qué es esto?

-la marca de los elegidos

-¿elegidos?

-tu deber es ir por el objeto que buscamos pero no será fácil para ir por el deberás…

-debo…

-deberás salvar a las ocho doncellas de tu mundo y a las ocho doncellas del mundo donde está el objeto

-bien

-con las dieciséis doncellas reunidas el camino a nuestro ítem final se revelara ante nosotros

-entendido

-primero deberás ir a tu mundo salvar a las ocho doncellas conseguir los tres colgantes las tres piedras y los dos medallones con esos objetos que te darán las doncellas abrirás las puertas de la sala oculta del castillo de Unihoja y se te abrirá el camino al otro mundo hay deberás despertar a las cuatro doncellas protectoras ellas te darán el paso a las doncellas juguetonas y luego al implemento que necesitamos y podrás vencer al dios creador para que no venga a destruir tu mundo

-…

-¿qué ocurre?

-lo dijiste y me dio flojera

-pues tienes que hacerlo

-si

-ya tienes una espada y te voy a dar este escudo que robe del cast… que yo tenía guardado para esta ocasión - se corrigió rápidamente

Enseguida le enseño un escudo de metal que se colgaba en espalda junto la espada era un escudo pequeño de color azul con diseños rojos y bordes de relieve metálico de color gris

-ve a hacer lo que debas hacer y empieza tu aventura - dijo para empujar a Ash al vacío para que este cayera en su cama con aquellas ropas, el escudo y la espada en vaina, ambos en su espalda, eran las ocho a.m. del jueves

-no mentía al final sí que pasaron tres días

-iré al instituto para despedirme y después me iré

Ash llego al instituto con los ropajes verdes, unos lo miraban y murmuraban que estaba loco al ir vestido así, algunos pensaba loco por que llevaba una espada de verdad en la espalda, otros solo decían que el gorro de elfo era estúpido

Ash ignorando a todos lo reconocieran o no paso de ellos para hablar con un amigo suyo que tenía influencias en aquel instituto por su abuelo estamos hablando de Gary Oak, nieto del profesor Oak,

-¿Por qué giratinas vas vestido?

-cállate y escúchame, necesito que justifiquen mis faltas durante un largo periodo de tiempo

-¿por?

-porque si, ¿Roxanne vino?

-si esta con una chica nueva

-¿Dónde están?

-debajo de los arboles donde siempre están ustedes

-gracias

Ash dejo a un lado a Gary y fue a ver a Roxanne, la cual estaba con la chica nueva y… ¿Gold?

-hola Roxanne

-hola Ash, te presento a…

-un gusto mi nombre es May – esta tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y llevaba una pañoleta gris en la cabeza para que combinara con el uniforme

-hola, soy Ash

-"¿oye ya nos vamos?" – pregunto el lobo al joven

-estas al tanto de todo ¿cierto?

-"si"

-bien, entonces debo irme, adiós, vámonos Gold

Después de esto Ash se alejó con el lobo a su lado, se colocó sus auriculares para salió del instituto y salir de la ciudad para emprender su viaje hacia los bosques

-ese es chico del que tanto me hablas ¿verdad?

-sip, ese es Ash

-es lindo

-si


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hidden Skill

De camino al bosque donde van Ash con sus verdes ropajes y su lobo a un lado

-entonces debo ir a lo profundo de los bosques

-si

-entrar en un templo sagrado que es básicamente una mazmorra

-si

-vencer a un monstruo que se apodero del templo del bosque que lo cubre un aura maligna y tengo que matar al monstruo para liberar al templo y así salvo a la doncella del bosque ¿verdad?

-lo entendiste claramente

-okay

-en cada templo hay armas, un arma por mazmorra, son las armas que tenían las doncellas como símbolo, pero no sabían utilizarlas por lo que no se pudieron defender de las bestias, naturalmente y por alguna razón irónica el arma de cada lugar te ayudara a exterminar a la bestia superior o el jefe de cada mazmorra

-interesante

De pronto un extraño brillo se divisó no muy lejos de ellos

-que fue eso

-no lo sé

-vamos a ver

\- espera - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse, en su mano izquierda brillaba la marca de los triángulos, de pronto empezó a brillar de un color azul y esta vez los tres brillaban a lo misma potencia, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos empezó a caminar esquivando todos los obstáculos, saltando o pasando por debajo de las ramas cortando hierbajos por ahí Gold solo lo seguía, hay que decir que para ser un animal de cuatro patas era igual más ágil que un bípedo

Gold se perdió de la vista de Ash

Este llego a un sector del bosque que tenía una liza capa de pasto y era rodeado por árboles, no había absolutamente nada,… excepto un lobo dorado con diseños blancos y ojos rojos que estaba frente a ellos, estaba sentado sin hacer nada, quería que este se acercara

Ash comenzó a acercarse a este de pronto el lobo lo ataco, Ash cerró los ojos cuando los abrió estaba en el piso de una habitación blanca, se levantó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor intentando saber en dónde se encontraba, se dio cuenta de una presencia detrás de él, era el lobo dorado, estaba detrás de este de pronto el lobo se perdió de la vista detrás de Ash y apareció el joven que habíamos visto antes

Este traía un espada mucho más larga que la de Ash y un escudo más grande circular, (este era mucho más alto que Ash)

Este se puso en posición de defensa con la espada en la mano derecha de manera amenazante y cubriéndose con el escudo

Ash se dispuso a atacarlo yendo hacia él y atacando con un golpe horizontal con la espada, este cubrió el golpe, con el escudo tiro el brazo en el que Ash sostenía la espada hacia arriba, Ash se sorprendió y que totalmente al descubierto para ser atacado.

El joven lo ataco con la espada y lo lanzo Ash cayó en un fuerte golpe en el piso

-sin valor, la espada la no tiene ningún poder.

-… - en ese momento Ash se levanto

-Talvez estéis predestinado a ser el héroe de la leyenda… mas aún no parecéis digno de vestir esos ropajes

-… - Ash solo digno a enojarse

-sed valiente si buscáis poder. Sed valiente y el poder acudirá a vos. Este mundo este necesitado de un héroe. Si efectivamente reunís el valor y resolvéis librar a Unihoja de los males que lo acosan entonces hare acreedor de los secretos que custodio, primero debéis mostradme que sabéis utilizar la técnica que habéis aprendido recientemente: "el golpe de gracia", adelante probad conmigo – diciendo esto se preparó para recibir un ataque

Dudando de si atacar por lastimar a aquel joven pero se decidió a dar un corte vertical con la espada tirando a este joven al suelo de la misma manera que este lo había hecho anteriormente a él, cuando este cayó al suelo Ash salto dando una vuelta en el aire para caer sobre este con un golpe en donde la espada enterrada en pecho de este, luego solo salto hacia atrás y quedando de pie al frente del… ¿cadáver?

De pronto este se paró asustando a Ash

-pero qué…

-bien parece que podéis ejecutar las técnicas

-primero explícame como ¿estás vivo?

-pfffff… eso es fácil, no soy un ser mortal así que no puedo morir, como tu lobo él también es inmortal

-espera… ¡Gold es inmortal!

-¿no lo sabias?

-¡pues no!

-es un espíritu, ¿de dónde sacaste que los espíritus muere?

-es un lobo, los lobos mueren.

-los soulguardian no mueren

-creí que morían al mis mo tiempo que el protegido

-no, estos desaparecen, pues es la energía vital del protegido la que mantiene al espíritu. Sin aquella energía los soulguardian no se podrían mantener, después solo quedan vagando la eternidad en el limbo

-wow, eso no lo sabia

-estaba en el libro que te dije que leyeras

-no me dejaste leer tres capítulos

-estaba en el segundo: los soulguardian

-en el capítulo dos faltaba una hoja

-¿enserio? Ese libro lo he tenido bien cuidado durante dos mil años

-¿llevas viviendo dos mil años?

-sí, pero bueno yo te tenía que enseñarte el "tajo trasero"

Ash solo asintió con la cabeza

-te enseñare las técnicas secretas, hay enemigos como los que te has encontrado de camino aquí que eran monstruos que no tenían defensas, pero te encontraras con enemigos que si las tendrán y para la mayoría, están al descubierto por la espalda – al terminar de decir esto engaño a Ash saltando hacia un lado para ponerse a rodar terminando en la espalda de Ash ahí salto e hizo un ataque circular con la espada en el salto - ese es el "tajo trasero"

Para ejecutarlo deberás tener a tu enemigo fijo con el botón z entonces deberás moverte con el stick,… digo mantén a tu enemigo en la mira, salta hacia el lado y gira hasta su espalda en ese momento saltas y lo cortos con un ataque circular por la espalda, adelante probad conmigo – dijo de manera nerviosa

-¿botón z, stick?

-¡ig-ignora eso!, ahora ataca - dijo nerviosamente

Haciendo lo que le había dicho, es decir mantener fijo al enemigo con z y moverse con el stick, quiero decir fijar a su adversario y rodar hasta su espalda, Ash logro ejecutar el "tajo trasero"

El joven golpeado por la espalda cae al suelo, se levantó mientras el tajo en su espalda desaparecía como si jamás hubiera estado, se giró en dirección a Ash y le dijo - bien, parece que podéis ejecutar mis técnicas, aun me quedan cuatro técnicas que transmirte, ahora vete

Ash despertó en el suelo en el lugar donde había encontrado al lobo, esta vez Gold estaba sentado a su lado

-¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? - pregunto sentándose en el suelo

-seis, siete segundos, apareciste de la nada

-¿enserio?, espera si acabo de aparecer ¿Por qué estabas esperando?

-ehh… ¿percepción animal?

-no sé, dime tu

-fue percepción animal

-no, enserio que hacías ahí

-seguí tu olor y de pronto el olor desparecía aquí, así que supuse que volverías al mismo punto

-eres listo

-tengo un cerebro más grande que el tuyo

-no te lo voy a discutir, eres un lobo superdotado

-aun si tenga la forma de un lobo, sigo siendo un espíritu, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?

-supe, que eras inmortal

-si, ¿y?

-nada, solo fue interesante saberlo

-¿no te lo dije?

-no que yo recuerde

-estoy seguro de que te lo dije

-no, no me lo dijiste

-si, si te lo dije

-no, no me dijiste

-si

-no

-si

-NO

-SI

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-bien como quieras - dijo para levantarse del suelo y empezar a caminar

-te rindes fácil Ash - dijo de manera burlesca

Ash solo le amenazo con la espada

-sigo siendo inmortal y lo sabes

Ash lo ataco, Gold giro por su espalda y salto golpeando a Ash con su cola, este cayó al suelo y gold salto dando un una vuelta en el aire y cayó sobre Ash y le empezó a morder el pecho

-Auu, ¿que fue eso?

-un tajo trasero y un golpe de gracia

-como…

-nuestras mente están conectadas lo que tú sabes, yo lo sé, pero yo puedo saber algo que tú no, pero aun así yo no te puedo mentir y tú tampoco a mi

-vamos a proseguir nuestro camino

-adelante


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Forest Temple

Después de lo ocurrido anteriormente, ambos siguieron caminando hacia el templo en las profundidades del bosque, de pronto una especie de lagartos, bípedos con cuchillos y una especie de chaquetilla de cuero empezaron a atacar a Ash, este se defendía con el escudo pero cuando Ash los atacaba estos se defendían con un escudo circular pequeño en colores plata y negro

-Gold, ¿que son estos?

-Lizalfos; ten cuidado - dijo mientras saltaba hacia atrás desapareciendo en el aire

Ahora el lobo se había ocultado de los Lizalfos, estos quedaron sorprendido, dejaron de pensar en ello y se dispusieron a atacar a Ash

-y me dejas solo - dijo mirando hacia donde había desaparecido el lobo, aunque el joven aun podía verlo, mirar hacia atrás lo dejaba desprotegido ante los Lizalfos, aun asi le daba igual, el miraba a un lobo en un aspecto algo fantasmal girando en círculos persiguiendo su cola

El lobo se detuvo para mirar al joven - tu concéntrate en tu batalla

-porque lo di… - se entrecorto al recibir una cortada que apenas pudo evadir por parte de un Lizalfos

-por eso - después de decir esto el lobo se ¿sentó? En el aire a observar la batalla

En venganza por el ataque del Lizalfos nuestro joven héroe solo salto con la espada en dirección al Lizalfos y lo corto por la mitad verticalmente, cayendo con la espada en su cabeza, cortándolo de una manera bien sádic,a pero en cuento recibió el golpe esto exploto en pixeles negros para luego desaparecer

-buen corte volador – el lobo aún se mantenía al margen

-lo se

Al repetir la técnica con el otro Lizalfos, al ya haberla visto, antes supo cómo defenderse de esta poniendo su escudo, para que la espada de Ash chocara lo cual funciono Ash quedo en el aire con la espada sacando chispa al escudo del Lizalfos este solo recibió una imagen telepáticamente por parte del lobo que le mostraba que hacer lo que vio Ash fue como alguien con las mismas ropas que el solo que este tenía el cabello castaño y era de ojos azules que aprovechando esa situación pateo el estómago de su enemigo y salto con una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire cayendo con un pie y una rodilla en el suelo a la vez que su enemigo en el suelo, Ash repitió esa técnica y pateo a su enemigo en el estómago y con ese impulso su adversario cayó al suelo mientras este giraba en una vuelta hacia atrás para caer sentado, no logro repetir la técnica a la perfección pero logro su cometido en cuanto cayo en el suelo el Lizalfos exploto en pixeles

El lobo volviendo a tierra haciéndose visible de nuevo menciono - lo hiciste bien

-lo se

-tampoco te pongas engreído eran Lizalfos débiles

-cállate los vencí déjame disfrutarlo

-que hubieras hecho ante el caso de que yo no te hubiera dicho que hicieras esa "acrobacia"

-me hubiera lanzado hacia atrás y seguiría luchando, y dime ¿Qué fue eso?

-una técnica de un antecesor tuyo, no te servirá solo saber usar la espada. Recuerdas las historias de que hace mucho las tierras del crepúsculo estaban dominando estas tierras y que estuvimos al borde de que todos los humanos se convirtieran en animas y que el ocaso iba a ser eterno y que un héroe detuve ese inminente final

-si me la contaron en primer grado que lo había hecho en héroe de verdes rop… ¿es una broma? y jamás me lo dijiste

-un antepasado tuyo termino con la unión del mundo crepuscular y nuestro mundo, también un antepasado tuyo empezó con la civilización de la antigua y casi extinta raza de lo hylianos a los cuales tu perteneces

-dime porque casi se extinguen los hylianos

-gente de otras razas es decir humanos de otras razas se fueron uniendo con los hylianos al punto de que la familia real y la tuya son una de las pocas que son hylianas puras

-¿cómo sabes cuándo alguien es hyliano?

-sus orejas

-¿que?

-sus orejas que diferencia tienen las tuyas con las de Gary

-las mías son alargadas y delgadas y puntiagudas mientras que las de él son redondas como las de todos

-exacto, los hylianos tenían orejas alargadas y puntiagudas y las de los humanos de las demás razas no y cuando un hyliano tiene un hijo con alguien de otro raza las probabilidades de que sea hyliano son solo de un 10% para ser calificado como hyliano es necesario el tener las orejas alargadas y tu hijo para seguir con la cadena hyliana deberás tener un hijo con una hyliana así tus hijos será si o si hylianos

-de niño me molestaban y me golpeaban por mis orejas, no quiero que mis hijos sufran por eso

-tus hijos van ser descendientes de 7 héroes y descendientes directos de uno

-buen punto, soy un héroe

-SERAS un héroe, si es que no mueres en el intento, hay probabilidades de eso pase

-tranquilo no moriré

-recuerdas el tajo que te hizo ese Lizalfos

Cuando dijo eso Ash se dirigió una mano a donde ahora tendría un corte, para después ver sus dedos con un líquido viscoso de color carmesí - estoy sangrando, por ahora las probabilidades de que muera son muy altas ¿verdad?

-si, ejemplifiquémoslo de la siguiente manera, tú tienes tres corazones y cada vez que te golpean los corazones se van vaciando, si se agotan tus tres corazones,… mueres

-solo tres

-sí, pero cada vez que derrotes a un jefe de mazmorra este de dejará como regalo un contenedor de corazón y así tu vitalidad ira en aumento, es decir cuando venzas al jefe del templo del bosque y tomes su contenedor de corazón tendrás un cuarto corazón y repartidas por la región hay piezas de corazón estas cada vez que juntes cuatro de esas tendrás otro corazón y así puedes llegar a un límite de corazones que es veinte por persona

-eso cambia las cosas

-pero ten en cuenta que llegaras a un punto de tu aventura que podría haber enemigos que con un solo golpe te quiten seis corazones algunos corazón y medio o quien sabe ah y antes de que se me olvide también en los templos podrás encontrar hadas

-¿hadas?

-si pero no son como las cuentas en los cuentos, son esferas de luz de diferentes colores con alas, a las hada las puedes encerrar en una botella entonces cuando tus corazones lleguen a cero las hadas te reviran y te llenaran los corazones, como máximo ocho, dependiendo de cuantas botellas puedas llevar en tu alforja, ese es el número de hadas que puedes llevar

-okey, ya decía yo que me estaba poniendo en peligros de muerte así como así

-no quiero que mueras

-gracias

-porque crees que quisiera yo vagar la eternidad en el limbo

-olvídalo

Después de seguir caminando por el bosque habían llegado frente a un enorme árbol, muy imponente que estaba justamente en el centro del bosque el árbol estaba en un barranco tan profundo que no se veía la base del árbol, aun asi el árbol seguía siendo el árbol más grande del bosque y se va desde afuera del bosque

-¿este es el templo?

Gold sarcásticamente le dijo - no, como piensas eso, es un árbol como todos los otros

-okey yo solo preguntaba

-entremos ya por aquel hueco que tiene

-si

Después de entrar en aquel enorme árbol llegaron directamente a una habitación oscura con algunas antorchas

-el templo del bosque, nuestra primera parada

-no perdamos tiempo – justo al terminar de decir esto una plata carnívoro apareció enfrente del intentando morderlo, casi lo logra de no ser por un salto hacia atrás con una vuelta en el aire que dio para evadir es probable que el joven perdiera un brazo si no lo hacía.

-oye recuerdas esa batalla contra los Lizalfos – le dijo el lobo a Ash de una manera telepática y el tiempo básicamente se había detenido pues estos podían tener conversaciones telepáticas que durarían bastante pudiéndolas reducir a pensamientos para terminarla en cinco segundos como mucho

-si ¿Por qué?

-dime si viste unos símbolos triangulares que se contraen y se expanden alrededor de ellos

-¿cómo lo sabes?

\- son símbolos que solo tú puedes ver, se dice que es por el alma del héroe, también puedes verlos alrededor de esta planta, por cierto esta es un deku baba existen desde hace siglos pero están en lugares tan remotos que son básicamente imposibles de ver, bueno te sigo explicando sobre esos símbolos, son para fijar a tu enemigo también dicho targeting, es para no fallar tus ataques con esto podrías ser capaz de disparar a cien metros con un arco y no fallar el targeting será algo indispensable en esta travesía, asi tendrás a tu enemigo siempre en la mira pero no funcionara si no haces nada debes concentrarte

-bien lo intentare

-cuando lo logres los triángulos se unirán y luego se separan en a su posición original pero dejaran de contraerse en su lugar comenzaran a girar alrededor de este

-bien

-respira hondo e inténtalo

Ahora solo se ve un primer plano de un ojo color café claro con tonos chocolate en sí mismo donde se refleja a una planta con un delgado tallo y un gran hocico con unas grandes fauces, esa no tenía cara ni ojos solo unos enormes colmillos que estaban dentro de una especie de nuez gigante que aparentaba ser su hocico de pronto un brillo apareció en estos ojos y los triángulos se unieron en un punto central desde el cual estaban al mismo tiempo en el que chocaron se escuchó un sonido metálico y se volvieron a separar para esta vez comenzar a giran desde el mismo eje

Ash solo salto para dar un corte volador a la planta en el hocico mientras vemos esto el Angulo de la cámara gira para este empezar a atacar a los monstruos que se le acercaba empezando el mismo a evadir ataques dando saltos mortales hacia atrás para evadir a sus adversarios, no fallaba ningún ataque y girando el mismo usando a sus contrincantes como eje central que llegaban ser tanto babas deku como Lizalfos

-con esto, lo de los tres corazones no será un problema


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Parasitic Armored Arachnid: Queen Gohma

Lentamente abrió sus ojos después de lanzar gran suspiro para ver que delante de él solo había una enorme puerta de madera con una extraña cerradura; por alguna razón la puerta a pesar de ser de un material débil, la espada no le hacía rasguños, Ash ya lo había intentado muchas veces.

-te dije que no iba a funcionar – dijo tranquilamente un lobo mientras veía que el joven después de lanzar un suspiro al ver que por más que intentara nada funcionaba en la puerta – mejor vamos a buscar la llave para abrirla, según el mapa que encontraste es la última sala del templo asi que… vamos.

-bien como digas – respondió el joven para que estos dos se separan para buscar la llave que abriría esa gran puerta.

Gold se encontraba en las habitaciones más alejadas de la puerta, este ya se había memorizado el mapa asi que no tuvo muchos problemas para volver al principio del templo.

En cambio Ash estaba en las partes cercanas a la puerta, a pesar de que el árbol era bastante grueso, no era lo suficiente para tener una mazmorra dentro asi que por esta razón el templo tenía cuatro pisos, Gold revisaba en los dos de abajo y Ash en los dos de arriba, la gran puerta estaba en el cuarto piso, mientras que la entrada en el primero.

A través del contacto telepático que tenían estos dos el joven se comunicó con el lobo para preguntar – ¿ya encontraste la llave?

-no, y no creo que este por aquí revisa en el mapa si es que falta otra habitación que falte.

-bien – Ash se puso a rebuscar en los cuatro pisos del templo en el mapa para darse cuenta de algo… que la única habitación que faltaba era la de la gran puerta – no definitivamente la única que falta es la de la puerta.

-bien en ese caso sigamos buscando, se nos debió de quedar algo por ahí.

-si.

De pronto Ash que inspeccionaba de mal gana una sala, se dio cuenta de algo… una presencia, pero no era como la de los enemigo que se había encontrado ya, era diferente de algún modo, parecía ser de un humano, desenvaino su espada y puso su escudo en su brazo y dijo al aire – ¿quién eres?… o ¿que eres? – dijo con su espada en mano.

Desde atrás de unas piedras apareció una figura femenina, esto sorprendió a Ash, no por ser un humano en un lugar asi, fue porque esta llevaba la misma ropa que el pero en color negro, la espada, el mismo escudo, todos estos tenían la misma característica que el primero… el color; sus ojos eran de un tono rojo sangre y tenía una piel pálida además de unos cabellos largos de color blancos, esta solo le lazo una llave con una piedra roja y desapareció.

Después de examinar la llave que le había "entregado" se comunicó con el otro – Gold, creo que encontré la llave, ven a la puerta.

-bien, voy para allá

Una vez en esa puerta enorme, de la cual se nota la energía oscura que emanaba de esta estructura, ambos, el lobo y el joven, estaban delante de la gran puerta de madera, al posicionar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, esta de manera automática emitió una onda de fuerza para que Ash la soltara; esta empezó a abrir la puerta sola mientras que la cerradura cayó al piso,… la puerta estaba abierta.

Al entrar, solo encontraron una habitación llana con varios pilares sosteniendo el techo, la puerta que tanto costo abrir, cerró a sus espaldas.

Se sentía una extraña presencia, la de un extraño ser, la habitación estaba llena con neblina a ras del piso de aquella habitación, por lo que si esta presencia era de algo o alguien que se arrestaba por el piso este sería básicamente invisible. La niebla era demasiado densa, Ash no se podía ver sus pies en esta.

Por suerte la presencia nunca sería invisible en aquella neblina, aun asi Ash seguía sin verla hasta que por azares del destino este desvió la mirada al techo que era sostenido por grandes pilares de piedra (si en un árbol) en la parte superior de un pilar una extraña formación aparentemente rocosa noto la mirada del joven para que en esta misma "roca" un ojo naranja se abriera y mirara en dirección a este mientras se entrecerraba dejando ver el enfado de esta.

-esa… es "La Reina Gohma" un "arácnido parasito blindado"– dijo el lobo sentado tranquilamente una parte de la sala pues estaba en una forma astral en donde nada que no fuera el joven podía verlo y/o tocarlo.

Esta criatura empezó a caminar por el techo de esta habitación dejando ver su condición de arácnido, con su gruesa piel que asemejaba a piedras y sus largas patas. una vez estuvo exactamente arriba de Ash se dejó caer al suelo. El joven rodo por el piso para alejarse del lugar donde el arácnido tenía planeado caer, esta cayo de pie frente a Ash, este lentamente se fue acercando al joven mientras este retrocedía haciendo uso de su capacidad para mantener en su rango de vista a su enemigo, el chico rodo por debajo de la araña para acertar un golpe con la espada en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, con una estocada la cual acertó, pero cuando este la golpeo simplemente la espada parecía haber golpeado otro acero pues el cuerpo de la araña no se vio afectado por el golpe, pero la espada de Ash sí.

-te dije que estaba blindada.

La araña al darse cuenta de la estocada, volvió a mirar al joven, la araña lo empezó a perseguir de nuevo. Cuando iba retrocediendo el joven choco contra un pilar de la zona, la araña se preparó para dar su ataque. Su ojo pasó a un color rojo sangre mientras se abría completamente y su pupila antes verde se volvía azul, en ese segundo en que el joven rodo por debajo de la araña para evadir su ataque, en el último segundo se dio cuenta de algo… su ojo cuando ataco.

La araña después fue hacia el techo de la sala de nuevo dejando caer al suelo unos "huevos" de los cuales salieron unas criaturas de no eran tenían que un solo ojo y dos patas que empezaron a saltar hacia el joven con intenciones de lastimarlo. El chico empezó a darles cortes con la espada alejándolos asi de él, una vez liquidó a todos los "bichos" Ash siguió el juego de la araña, para ver que ocurriría si golpeaba su ojo en aquel momento, este en un momento se quedó quieto intentando que la araña lo atacara y asi lo hizo, justo en el momento que la araña se preparó para golpear al joven, este aprovecho para recoger una piedra del suelo y lanzársela en el ojo, este si hizo efecto pues la araña quedo tirada en el suelo con el ojo dándole vueltas y asi el joven empezó a darle espadazos uno tras otro en el ojo a aquella bestia sin darle una oportunidad para volverse a parar, en un momento la araña se reincorporo y se alejó del joven a una alta velocidad para empezar a trepar por un pilar, el joven seguía al monstruo con la vista y se dio cuenta de otra cosa justo antes de volver a lanzar los huevos su ojo volvió a teñirse de rojo y el joven lanzo otra piedra en el ojo de la bestia, la cual cayó al piso con el ojo en la misma condición que la vez anterior, los espadazos llovieron en el ojo de la araña la cual al intentar reincorporarse, empezó a agonizar deteniendo asi Ash sus ataques de. La araña después de agonizar simplemente exploto, dejando atrás de si una extraña piedra roja con forma de corazón que al tomarla Ash se fundió en su mano, el joven quedó asombrado por esto. Sin darle más importancia empezó a buscar una forma de salir

El joven reviso la puerta por donde anteriormente había entrado pero esta seguía cerrada, ambos optaron por buscar otra salida.

Tras buscar un tiempo en aquella sala encontraron una puerta abierta detrás de una rocas; Al pasar por esta lo único que encontraron fue a una joven de cabello azul en una sala, con bastantes plantas a su alrededor cabe decir.

-¿quién eres tú? Pregunto el joven de cabello negro.

La joven se sorprendió de ver llegar a alguien a aquel lugar – Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, ¿mataste a esa araña?

-sí, pero responde mi pregunta

El lobo se dignó a saltar para golpear con la cola en la nuca al joven – ¿eres imbécil?, es por ella que veníamos

-¿Gold? – la chica se sorprendió al ver al lobo.


End file.
